1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which includes an image forming unit for forming an image on a recording medium. More particularly, the invention relates to a frame structure of the image forming apparatus for supporting the image forming unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus in which an image forming unit is supported by frames is known. The image forming unit is supported by an upper frame, and the upper frame is supported from below by a lower frame.
Since the upper frame is placed on the lower frame in the image forming apparatus, when external force is applied on the image forming apparatus, a connecting portion of the upper frame and the lower frame may deform and the entire frame may deform into a parallelogram shape.